The Horrible Life We Lead
by ILoveSupernaturalcasismine
Summary: My first HS AU! YAY! Angst-y but will have happy ending filled with gay love XD Destiel, Sabriel, possible others XD YAY! :) Rated T for now but that may change ;) Also, is an Spn/Criminal Minds X-over! May have additional characters from other shows! :D
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey, sorry guys. I told you I was workin' on my updating, but it's not much better yet. I'm not givin' up on it though :) On a happier note, this is my first High School AU! YAY! Sadly, the beginning is gonna be pretty angsty :( But it'll eventually get better :) Destiel, Sabriel, possibly many other pairings, the usual XD Enjoy! :)**_

Castiel Novak startled awake when his alarm clock blared "Carry On My Wayward Son", his favorite song. He quickly dressed and went to the bathroom before going outside to catch the bus.

"_Great, another day at that stupid school," _he thought sadly, as he climbed on the bus behind his brothers.

He sat in his usual seat near the back and stared out the window for the hour-long bus ride. He didn't actually mind the bus ride; the longer it lasted, the more time he had before he got to that stupid school and had to do that stupid work and carry on with his stupid life.

Ok, so maybe he had some issues. Like the fact that he was bisexual, was born to homophobic parents, and lived in a city where it wasn't widely accepted. Then there was the fact of him having a crush on his only friend who wasn't into dudes and could never remember his name. Oh, and he had no friends besides the one he was crushing on and his fanfiction friends. Of course, there was also the little fact that he hated himself.

He was different. He was too different. Different was bad, really, really bad. Different was what caused him to think all those horrible thoughts involving razors, knives, guns, and ropes. Being different sucked.

So, rather than being openly different and being openly hated, he decided to be the quiet, invisble kid that no one noticed. Really, being invisible was much better than being hated. Well, that's what he told himself, but sometimes he wasn't so sure.

Sometimes he wondered if it would be better to be hated. Being hated would mean being bullied by other teenagers, but that would be so much better. He knew from experience that words others used against you hurt. Those words meant they really felt that you were disgusting and worthless.

He also knew from experience that those words hurt more if you were thinking them about yourself. They hurt more because that meant you really felt you were disgusting and worthless. And that meant you really were disgusting and worthless.

Sometimes, he thought about how people would react if ever he told them. In those thoughts, someone would ask why he was so quiet, and he'd tell them it was because he was afraid to show people the real him because they'd hate the real him. Someone would say that they wouldn't hate him, and he'd tell them they would, because he was the only one who knew the real him and he hated him.

But that's just another way he's different. It's just another reason for him to hide in the bathroom for the last 5 minutes of lunch period. It's just another reason for him to spend activity period in the library, reading books with diseases and their symptoms to try and figure out how to fix himself. It's just another reason for him to die a virgin.

It's just another reason for him to think about ending it. He never would, of course. He was so much of a coward that he didn't even cut. He just wished he did. It was ironic, really. His mother called suicide 'the coward's way out', and he was too much of a coward to even take the coward's way out.

He knew it wasn't the coward's way out because he knew it wasn't something cowardly. It was something people did when life became too unbearable. Sometimes his life felt like that. At those times, he'd read some fanfiction of his OTP from his favorite T.V. show, or watch some episodes of his show. Yes, sad as that was, that was his life. He sighed as the bus pulled up to his school. He wasn't ready for this shit.

_**A/N #2: How's it lookin' so far? Do you people like it? I have a question: who do you think should be the friend on the bus? Should it be an OC? Fun fact: when I was typing the last line, I realized 'this' and 'shit' have the same letters XD Sorry, random XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey sorry peoples but I've had a busy week that included 2 dances :) AND GUESS WHAT?! I'M OFFICIALLY MAKING THIS A SUPERNATURAL/CRIMINAL MINDS CROSSOVER! Exciting, right? :DDDDDD Sorry, I'm pumped for All Hallows Eve! Going trick or treating with a friend! And I recently dyed my hair too! Anyways, ENJOY!**_

Castiel was so excited when it was announced that there was a new student. He really liked when they got new students. He was geniunely surprised when the kid entered the classroom.

He was tall, scrawny even, with shoulder-length brown hair, geek-chic glasses, and a satchel. He looked younger than everyone else, but it could have just been the lighting. The kid was cute, in a little-brother/cute-kid kind of way.

"Class, this is our new student, Spencer Reid. Everyone be nice to him." Mrs. Harvelle said.

Spencer took the only seat left in the classroom, the one in the back right next to Castiel. Castiel held out his hand, before saying, "Hi. I'm Castiel."

Spencer looked suspiciously at Castiel's hand for a minute before shaking it. "Hi. I'm Spencer." He said.

Class went by pretty quickly after that, until Castiel and his new best friend Spencer, went off in different directions for their second block classes, Castiel's being World History with Coach Singer and Spencer's being Chemistry with Coach Turner. They promised to meet up for lunch, since they both had third lunch, before saying goodbye and hurrying off. Castiel's second block wasn't too bad, and before he knew it, it was lunchtime.

He waited at the entrance to the cafeteria for a few minutes, but he still didn't see Spencer. He was getting a bit worried about his friend, until he realized he was probably in the bathroom. Castiel almost laughed at himself for being so dumb as he walked towards the bathroom. What he saw when he opened the door and walked inside made him really mad.

Two football players were trying to shove Spencer's head in a toilet. They were laughing as he fought them, gasping for breath. Castiel ran at them and told them to stop, but they just laughed harder and kept trying to put his face in the toilet. Castiel did the only thing he could think of. He punched the larger football player.

Immediately, everything stopped. It was like someone pressed the pause button. Then, the guy was standing up and beating the shit out of Castiel. He was punching him, kicking him, doing everything he could think of. 'Run' he mouthed at Spencer, and Spencer ran. Castiel smiled a bit, until the other guy also started hitting him.

A minute later, Spencer was back, with the vice principal, Mrs. Winchester. "Leave him alone this instant!" She yelled. There were many things she tolerated, but bullying was NOT one of them.

When she had finally gotten the football players, Raphael Hankel and his older brother Charles, off of Castiel, she sent them to the principal, with a promise that the punishment would be severe. Then, she turned back to look at Castiel.

He had 2 black eyes, several bruises, a bloody, possibly broken, nose, and he was unconcious. She told Spencer to watch him while she went to get her son, Dean.

Whenever Dean had a free period, he would help out in the office. Since the nurse was out sick, she was going to need help carrying and bandaging Castiel. Dean was, naturally, the first person she thought of.

She ran into the nurse's office, where she found Dean sitting in the nurse's chair. From the look on her face, Dean knew something was wrong. He hurriedly jumped up and followed his mother to the boys' bathroom. He cringed when he walked inside, and he got very angry when he saw what had happened.

Dean walked over to Castiel and swiftly lifted him into his arms. He carried Castiel to the nurse's office and set him on the nurse's table. His mother followed him into the room, as well as Spencer.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Mary asked Spencer while Dean was checking Castiel's nose to make sure it wasn't broken. Spencer nodded.

"I had, uh, go before lunch. As I was leaving, they walked in. They knocked me down and tried to stick my head in the toilet. Castiel walked in and told them to stop, but they wouldn't, so Castiel hit one of them once. He jumped up and started hitting and kicking Castiel. Castiel told me to run. So I came and got you." Spencer said sadly.

_**A/N#2: Sorry to end there but really have to go. I'll have another chap. up soon :)**_


End file.
